


Friendly Competition

by hyunbiased



Category: K-pop, SISTAR, Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunbiased/pseuds/hyunbiased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyorin and Zhou Mi are best friends and co-workers, but then a cute new guy shows up and they can’t figure out who he likes better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Competition

Zhou Mi loved his job singing at a bar. It allowed him to attend his classes with no issue, let him sing which he loved, and had introduced him to his roommate and best friend. Said best friend was his co-worker Hyorin, another university student. They both loved to sing, and despite their differences, had not had any issues living or working together.

Until the new guy showed up.

Their boss, Heechul, had been auditioning for new singers since Zhou Mi had a bout of laryngitis and Hyorin had strained her voice covering for him. Heechul decided that they needed another singer to ease the burden, but he seemed unenthusiastic about all the ones who tried out. One day, Heechul informed them with considerably more enthusiasm that he had convinced a childhood friend to try it out. Zhou Mi and Hyorin were decidedly skeptical about the singing ability of the new boy.

Heechul gave both of them the boy’s first night off as a test, but they showed up anyway to scope him out. Their fears about his vocal talents were put to rest the moment he opened his mouth.

Hyorin gaped at the stage, and Zhou Mi knew that his face had a similar expression.

“He’s amazing,” Hyorin gasped between songs.

“He’s better than me,” Zhou Mi agreed.

“I call first duet!” they cried in unison, then did rock-paper-scissors for it. Hyorin jumped up and did a little dance when she won.

“Whatever, take your silly dancing and go away,” Zhou Mi huffed.

“Silly? My dancing is 100% sexy,” Hyorin declared, striking a pose. “You just don’t realise because you’re not into girls.”

“I think I know silly when I see it _Hyojung_ ,” Zhou Mi smirked and Hyorin cried out and smacked his shoulder.

~---~

Hyorin and Zhou Mi were formally introduced to the boy the next day, well as formally as you could get with Heechul involved.

“Here are your seniors, brat,” Heechul said with a wave in their general direction. “Play nice,” he tossed over his shoulder as he walked away.

“Hello, I’m Kyuhyun. It’s nice to meet you,” he introduced himself with a bow, seeming used to Heechul’s behavior.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Zhou Mi.”

"And I'm Hyorin."

“You’re both really good! I’ve listened to your performances here,” Kyuhyun said. “I hope to live up to your examples.”

“We watched you sing last night, you’re amazing!” Hyorin gushed.

“I think you’ll do well here,” Zhou Mi predicted.

“I picked out a song that we could sing together, if you’re interested,” Hyorin suggested, leaning towards Kyuhyun slightly.

“Really?!” Kyuhyun exclaimed. “I mean-I’d be honored.” Zhou Mi felt a slight stirring of jealousy at the look Kyuhyun was giving Hyorin. He wasn’t blind, he had instantly seen how attractive Kyuhyun was. But the boy appeared to be straight, much to Zhou Mi’s disappointment. Ah well, it was hardly the first time.

Kyuhyun and Hyorin exchanged numbers so they could work on their duet, then the three of them parted ways to get changed for their performances.

~---~

Once they were back in their apartment, Zhou Mi changed into pajama pants and a tank top. Hyorin met him in the kitchen for their nightly ritual, wearing shorts and one of Zhou Mi’s t-shirts that dwarfed her. She had two bowls of cereal already out on the table and scooted the soymilk over to Zhou Mi’s end of the table.

After a few bites, Hyorin asked, “Kyuhyun’s really cute, right? I’m not just imagining things?”

“No, he’s very cute,” Zhou Mi agreed. “You should go for it.”

“What?!” Hyorin choked, narrowly avoiding spraying cereal across the table. “He was totally into you!”

“He was hanging all over you when I came out of the dressing room!” Zhou Mi protested.

“He definitely checked you out in your suit when you weren’t looking,” Hyorin insisted.

“Well,” Zhou Mi said after a moment. “We both think he’s cute. So we’ll just be observant and see who he likes, and they can go for it.”

“No hard feelings from the loser?” Hyorin asked.

“None,” and they shook on it.

~---~

“He kept staring at your legs!” Hyorin and Zhou Mi exclaimed in unison the next night.

“Oh,” Zhou Mi murmured. “Maybe he’s bi?”

“Then we’ll change this to see who he likes more,” Hyorin decided. “At least we know he’s a legs guy.”

~---~

“He asked about you 4 times while we were practicing today,” Hyorin informed Zhou Mi.

“And when we got a drink while you were singing he asked about you twice,” Zhou Mi countered.

“Ugh, why is this so difficult?” Hyorin sighed.

“Maybe instead of just observing, we should be a little more...active about things?” Zhou Mi suggested.

“You mean, trying to _seduce_ him?!” Hyorin gasped. “I love it! Let’s start tomorrow.”

~---~

Zhou Mi noticed as soon as he walked in that Hyorin was wearing a certain dress that was both very short and very low cut. She shot him a grin as she leaned forward under the pretext of hearing Kyuhyun better. Zhou Mi noticed Kyuhyun’s eyes dart down a few times.

Zhou Mi grinned back and walked into the dressing room, two could play at that game. He walked back out a moment later in only his suit pants, holding two shirts.

“Kyuhyun, which shirt should I wear tonight?” Zhou Mi asked in a light voice.

He held back a smirk when Kyuhyun’s eyes widened at his shirtless state. The boy swallowed and stammered, “Uhh...the grey one.”

Hyorin glared at Zhou Mi as he turned on his heel to go back into the dressing room, but he only chuckled.

~---~

“I think it’s going to be you,” Hyorin sighed over another bowl of cereal.

“He certainly liked your dress, or rather what it didn’t cover,” Zhou Mi deflected.

“But he was out of it for at least a minute after you pulled that shirt stunt,” Hyorin pouted. “And you didn’t see him admiring the ‘rear view.’”

“There’s always tomorrow,” Zhou Mi encouraged her.

~---~

The next night after they finished singing, Zhou Mi offered to buy Kyuhyun a drink while Hyorin finished changing.

When Heechul had passed over their drinks and moved on, Zhou Mi leaned close to Kyuhyun and whispered, “I’m really glad you’re here.”

Kyuhyun stammered, “I-I’m glad to be here.”

“After your duet with Hyorin, I was hoping we could have one. I think we would...work...really well together.”

“Ah…” Kyuhyun exhaled but Zhou Mi was forced to lean back by Hyorin’s arm.

“There’s no room by you guys,” she pouted. “I’ll just sit here, okay oppa?” she asked as she perched herself on Kyuhyun’s lap.

Kyuhyun immediately turned red and shifted her off. “Uh, I have to go...bathroom,” he said and made a beeline for the men’s room. Hyorin took his seat and grinned at Zhou Mi.

“So, you two are playing games with the brat,” Heechul’s voice suddenly cut in, causing them both to jump.

“It’s more like...testing the waters,” Zhou Mi rushed to explain.

“Seeing who he likes more,” Hyorin elaborated.

“I see,” Heechul mused and leaned forward. “What if I told you...Kyuhyun likes both?”

“Oh,” Hyorin and Zhou Mi gasped.

“Excuse us,” Zhou Mi said.

“We have to go,” Hyorin continued and the two hurried in the direction of the restrooms. Heechul laughed and went back to work.

~---~

The next day Heechul cornered Hyorin and Zhou Mi as soon as they walked in the door.

“So, since you two look like death warmed over and the brat looks disgustingly smug, I assume you three had a good time last night?”

“Very good,” Zhou Mi mumbled before Hyorin elbowed him. She glared at Heechul and pulled Zhou Mi towards the dressing room.

“Just one thing, Zhou Mi,” Heechul called after them and they both turned. “Try to ease up next time, Kyuhyunnie’s not very good at hiding when he’s walking funny!”

Zhou Mi flushed crimson while Hyorin cried out. Heechul threw back his head and cackled.


End file.
